Quizás, tal vez
by Ame Winner
Summary: A lo mejor, él quería a a Sirius. Intercambio de fics 2011.
1. A lo mejor

Fic para un intercambio de fics, duu~

Ahora que lo pienso debimos incluir más gente pero ha sido un pinino, y como resultó... el próximo año veremos a quién más arrastrar, ¿no Kou?

* * *

><p><strong>Quizás, tal vez…,<strong>

_a lo mejor._

Un buen día, James se había atrapado observando a Sirius.

Observándole, no como se mira a otro chico sino como se hace con algo que no se entiende y que se desea alcanzar. _Bien_ –había pensado James–, _es sólo porque consigue a cuanta chica se le antoja._ Sonaba razonable, James quería saber qué era lo qué Sirius tenía y a él le faltaba para encantar a las mujeres.

Era una curiosidad sana, masculina, y si lo descubría… probablemente Lily se olvidaría de los desplantes y, por primera vez, aceptaría salir con él.

Su plan parecía perfecto, hasta que Sirius habló haciéndole notar lo obvio.

–Cornamenta, sé que soy increíblemente apuesto y encantador –sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, éste parecía decir verdades ineludibles–. Pero…

La pausa, la duda, eso hizo tragar pesadamente a James.

–¡Joder!, ¿qué demonios me miras?

–¡Nada! –James se defendió–. ¿Por qué habría de mirarte?

–No lo sé, eso quiero que respondas…

–Te digo que por nada –pero la mirada de Sirius, penetrante y profunda, incomodó a James–. Ya, ¡olvídalo!…

Remus, al otro lado de la mesa, apartó la mirada de su lectura y por un breve momento les observó; las cosas cambiaban, lento y de poco en poco pero seguramente ninguno se percataba de ello y por eso prefirió no intervenir. Regresó la atención a su libro de Encantamientos, acostumbrado a leer sin que los gritos le perturbaran.

Quién lanzó el primer puñetazo, ninguno lo podría decir.

oOoOoOo

James tenía un labio partido y Sirius una mejilla inflamada, parecía que habían salido de una pelea callejera y era la cuarta vez -en esa larga semana- que éstos terminaban heridos y enfadados. Discutían por cosas tontas, innecesarias, pero el enfado les acaloraba y el desfogue llegaba cuando usaban los puños y no la magia.

Tocarse, eso era lo que necesitaban.

Pero tenían una forma extraña de demostrarlo, sin palabras y con brusquedad; no habría treguas y afortunadamente, las pociones sanaban el cuerpo con increíble rapidez.

–¿Ya van a calmarse? –la pregunta de Remus, bastante fuera de lugar, provocó dos miradas asesinas sobre él–. Bien…

Aquel no era un tema a discusión, Remus tomó un par de cosas del cuarto y -siguiendo la sabía decisión de Peter- abandonó el lugar dispuesto a pasar un largo rato en la pacífica biblioteca; en el fondo sabía que era mejor dejar que se arreglaran por cuenta propia a tratar de fungir como mediador.

–Mira lo que ocasionas…

–¿Yo? –James, aún sin quererlo, sonó ofendido.

Aunque cada uno estaba en su cama, la réplica de Sirius fue como un puñetazo directo al rostro de James. Éste sintió celos, aunque no reconoció el sentimiento y no podría ponerle un nombre como tal… sólo sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y lanzar el golpe en regreso.

–Se te acabaron las chicas, ¿y ahora andas con Remus?

– ¡¿Qué? –alterado, Sirius apretó la varita y la soltó–, ¿acaso tengo que pedirte permiso?

James fue el primero en levantarse pero, de un momento a otro, Sirius se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre él; lo arrojó a la cama y trepó hasta sujetarlo por las manos; el cabello negro caía a los lados de su rostro y los ojos intensos estaban fijos en el otro.

–Ya veo –Sirius sonrió.

–Cállate…

Y la advertencia de James, no le detuvo.

–Estás celoso...

La declaración de Black, en tono triunfal, hizo palidecer y luego enrojecer a James. ¿Cómo defenderse de eso?, se sintió como un mago en combate pero sin su varita lista para atacar. Simplemente, i_ndefenso. _Sin embargo, apretó los labios y afiló la mirada.

–Cállate.

Sirius torció la sonrisa, James sabía cuan peligroso era cuando ponía esa expresión. Pero claro, nada le preparó y esos labios, esa boca, le arrancaron una exclamación muda de sorpresa y la sensación de que se volvía suave, y se rendía, ante lo que pasaba ahí.

Quizás, Lily no le gusta _tanto... _

Tal vez, le gustaba_ alguien más. _

OOoOoOo

Los días que transcurrieron a partir de ese momento fueron, en palabras de James, _normales pero sumamente confusos._ Aparentemente, y a los ojos de cualquiera, Sirius y él estaban nuevamente bien; eran amigos, casi hermanos, compañeros inseparables y Merodeadores.

Hacían todo juntos, y nadie les separaba.

Los golpes y las peleas habían quedado atrás pero ahora, simplemente, le faltaba algo más; algo que había tenido brevemente y que añoraba recuperar.

A veces se atrapaba a sí mismo mirando a Sirius y éste, al darse cuenta, le correspondía con una sonrisa.

Pero no había más, eso era todo.

Sirius estaba jugando con él, se divertía a sus costillas y James sabía que podía resistir y superarlo; olvidarlo. Pero, en otras ocasiones, simplemente creía que la situación le superaba y que debía escapar de ella; tan grave era el asunto, que llevaba dos semanas sin pedirle una cita a Lily.

Las situaciones cambiaban, se complicaban, las personas también lo hacían.

Él, ya no era el de siempre.

–James –Lily, dándole alcance, le interrogó–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Mejor que nunca.

El chico esbozó su mejor sonrisa pero, algo no terminaba de embonar; tal vez Lily lo entendió y no deseó preguntar más de lo obvio. Sirius apareció doblando el pasillo, con Remus y Peter, y la charla con la pelirroja terminó cuando éste pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le jaló rumbo a un destino desconocido.

_Es una etapa, o _eso quería creer.

–Iremos a Hogsmeade.

Peter le arrancó de sus pensamientos pero fue la mano de Sirius, bajando por su brazo y dando un suave apretón lo que le hizo reaccionar, mirarle y también maldecirle. ¡Sirius estaba jugando! Descarado y burlón, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–¡Idiota! –gruñó.

–Relájate…

Sin proponérselo, James se sintió más tensó pues se había dado cuenta de algo. _A lo mejor, _él quería a Sirius.

No como hermano y no como amigo.

Sino, como algo más.

OOoOoOo

En algún momento de la noche, Sirius y James habían perdido de vista a Peter y luego a Remus; James creía recordar que el castaño había ido a buscar al otro pero…, no podía asegurarlo y en el fondo todo ese asunto no le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

Sirius fumaba recargado en una pared y, de vez en vez, le tendía el cigarrillo.

–Ya dilo…

El chico arqueó una ceja, como si no entendiera.

–Ya dilo –insistió Sirius–. No hay nadie más.

Podía ser el alcohol, la tensión, el cansancio, el saber que no podría cambiarlo y que Sirius siempre seria Sirius; terco, arrogante, condenadamente galante e increíblemente bruto.

_Bruto_, eso pensaba últimamente James.

–¡Joder Cornamenta! –de un jalón, fue el aludido quien terminó contra la pared y con el paso cercado por el cuerpo de Sirius. El pelinegro le observó a los ojos, sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de James–, te gusto, y estás estúpidamente enamorado porque no sabes hacerlo de otra forma.

James no supo cómo pero, a pesar de ser descubierto y expuesto, logró responder.

–No.

–A que sí…

El tono juguetón, cargado de burla, irritó a James.

–¡No! –exclamó, apretando el cigarrillo en su palma aunque el ardor le hizo sisear. De no haber ocurrido aquello, quizás hubiera añadido algo más.

–Bien –Sirius, se encogió de hombros–. Entonces, yo tampoco…

James sintió el rostro frío y las piernas temblorosas.

–¿Qué? –como si no hubiera entendido, se obligó a preguntar.

–Nada –menos ebrio de lo que parecía haberlo estado al comienzo, Sirius se rascó el cuello y se separó de James–, olvídalo –añadió tras dar un paso y volver a mirarle-. Voy a follarme a Remus…

Para comentarios fuera de lugar, Sirius solía llevarse los méritos. Sin embargo, por primera vez las palabas dichas sin pensar sirvieron para algo positivo; no hubo golpes, no más allá del que había empotrado a Sirius contra la pared.

James le besaba, ya nada más importaba.

OOoOoOo

La caricia descendió por la espalda de James, las sábanas estaban revueltas y la piel perlada de sudor. James sabía que debía de sentir algo parecido al frío pero estaba muy lejos, demasiado lejos, de esa sensación.

Para malos gustos, aquel era un cuartucho horrible e indigno de un Black. Para cosas sin importancia, aquel era un cuartucho horrible y pronto tendrían que regresar a la realidad.

James inhaló profundamente pero el otro le robó el aire, cuando le atacó con un beso y se encaramó de nuevo; Sirius se pegó a su cuerpo para arrancarle un gemido, un tirón en el vientre y luego más abajo.

Era tonto marcar territorio, pero lo había hecho todo sin pensar…

–James…

Pocas, contadísimas veces, Sirius le había llamado por su nombre.

–Sirius.

–James –besándole el hombro y empujándose contra él, caliente y agitado, Sirius perdió el aire por un segundo.

Éste dudaba, quizás tanto como lo hacia él. Era orgullo, terquedad, el ser tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes; lo que tenían, lo que eran, simplemente…

–Ya dilo…

James hubiera reído, de tener aliento para ello. Inoportuno, Sirius seguía siendo el bruto de siempre, pero eso no hacía que James le quisiera menos o que dejara de sentirse como ahora lo hacía; más vivo que nunca.

–Vamos –insistió–, sabes que lo necesitas…

–¿Y tú?...

Aún así, antes de la respuesta, apretó la mano ajena y se dejo llevar. El cabello negro le acariciaba los hombros y el cuerpo ajeno, afiebrado, era lo único que necesitaba para saber qué sentía Sirius por él y, viceversa.

_Seguramente_, Sirius siempre sería irremplazable para él.

Y él lo sería para el otro.


	2. Sin embargo

_Y, sin embargo… _

Cuando miraba esa vieja fotografía, aquella en donde Sirius revolvía los cabellos de James antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros, Lily sabía que había pequeños detalles que no necesitaba preguntar y que no podría sentir celos ni enfadarse.

–Mira Harry –con el bebé en brazos, ella le mostró la fotografía–, será tu padrino… no te confundas por la pinta. Te cuidará bien.

Sirius, a su modo, era un hombre encantador.

Y era importante para James.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Tenía que terminar así, de pilón un James&amp;Lily (jojojo, para que no digas que no he escrito uno xD). Además, vamos… ese dilema de Sirius "creo que Harry es James", de este modo tiene más sentido.<p>

Feliz Año Nuevo~

**PD.** Si tienen curiosidad por fic que recibí de intercambio, se titula "Ellos eran" de Koushiro Yamato.


End file.
